


Following Cassandra

by Melime



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She would follow Cassandra anywhere.





	Following Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Seguindo Cassandra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835292) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #047 - fight.

She would follow Cassandra anywhere, and if Cassandra wanted to keep fighting, to save as many people as she could, then Lamia would fight alongside with her. If it were up to her, they would take what Morgan le Fey taught Cassandra and run to another realm, just the two of them, leaving everything behind, but Cassandra was still a librarian at heart, and she wanted to stay, and Lamia would always give her whatever she wanted. They would die, of that Lamia was sure, but it was better to die fighting by Cassandra’s side than to live without her.


End file.
